On my way to hell
by darkmouse13
Summary: UxS Usagi and Mamoru are forced by circumstances to flee Earth and start new life somewhere far away. Takes place about 3 years after final season.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't owe much and I definetly don't owe Sailor Moon. It's just a fanfiction.*

Usagi, Mamoru and all the senshi were sitting in a beautiful white room.

"Princess, Prince, please ponder in your hearts what you've heard. We'll leave you alone now. You need to talk and we need to rest."

Sailor Mars, all bruised up and exhausted gave them one last sad look and closed the doors quietly.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. He was standing there as confused as she was. She tried to think about what she had heard but her head was hurting so much that she simply couldn't force herself to process information. She went to the window to look at the moon, her guardian to find consolation, but the sky looked so differently. There were two satellites shining over the horizon. She stepped back from the window in horror. She pressed herself to the wall.

"Where are we? Tell me again. They've told me but I can't remember." she asked him.

"On Kimoku. We are one Kimoku." He stated simply.

"It can't be…how?" she was trying to remember something but the world around her was spinning so fast. She remembered that she had woken up on that day happy and since then all had gone wrong. She looked at Mamoru.

"You look different." She said in shock. "You look older."

"It's been ten years. We are both older now." He replied simply.

She looked into the mirror and barely recognized herself. She saw a beautiful woman, not a teenager she had remembered she'd seen last time she was looking at herself. She touched her pale perfect skin, long black eyelashes, full lip, round delicate face. The image was beautiful yet so alien to her.

_Only a happy fulfilled person could look like this. _She thought. Yet it wasn't her. Then she noticed her hair were loose. She grabbed them in panic trying to pull them into odangos but her hands forgotten the movements. She had forgotten how to do it. She grabbed the glass from the table and through it with all her strength towards the mirror. It broke into thousand pieces.

"No!" she yelled and buried her head in the hands. It took some time before she was able to pull herself together. When she was able to speak she faced Mamoru again.

"Mamoru, all that Mars said… It can't be true. You know me, I'd never do that to us. Never!"

He sighed.

"Mamoru, it's not true, you can't believe it, can you?" he didn't answer, just stared blankly in the window.

She looked at her hand, her skin was so pale. She touched it and a piece of it fell apart uncovering the flesh. She gasp in horror. She stretched her hand to show it to him and he gasped and closed his eyes.

"What about Chibiusa?" she cried suddenly. "We have to stay for her." He didn't answer but took out the picture that Mars handed him. Chibiusa was gone from it. It was showing only two young people in love.

"Where is she, why isn't she on it?" she cried desperately.

"This picture will never change again." that was his answer "But our duty towards Earth remains unchanged… one last time."

She shook her head in denial. She run to him to find consolation. But there as no consolation for them.


	2. Chapter 2

***_Ten years earlier*_**

When Kakyuu came for evening prayer a group of people materialized before her. She found herself standing in the holy fire chamber looking at two unconscious people who were laid at her feet.

"I don't think I understand what you are asking of me." She said cautiously. "You want me to hid the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince on Kimoku?" she looked at them with disbelief.

"Princess Kakyuu, please we have nowhere else to go." Sailor Mars said.

"But there is something wrong with them." Kakyuu said as she touched their hands. "They seem so weak, deprived of their powers. They might be very ill."

"Please give us a chance to explain." Sailor Venus, a leader of senshi said. "Year after you had left demons start to appear on Earth yet again. They were not powerful but there were a lot of them. We couldn't find a source for a long time, but then, to our terror, we discovered most of them entered through the time gates."

"Time gates? Does such thing even exist?" Kakyuu said

"Apparently not, but we were made to believe so. To our great despair we had to destroy the gates, however there were so many demons by then living in our system. Evil forces were creating an army. We were to weak to fight them at our current state. We needed time to grew stronger and find a solution. The only temporary solution for us was for Princess and Prince to seal them with their power for time being – that's exactly the same thing that Galaxia had done with Chaos. It didn't end well as we all know, but we had not choice, and it's suppose to be only temporary mean. Galaxia who was helping us said that we had to do that or we had to die. Prince and Princess asked ask to lock them in some secluded place until we can open the seal and fight the demons." Venus took a deep breath.

"However we couldn't do that. How could we left them buried under ground for months possibly years? They could get crazy like Galaxia did. We just couldn't. So Sailor Saturn used all her power to deatach their bodies from their power. Their magic is restarting the beasts while they will wake up as normal people soon, and be able to live instead of being locked in the stone coffins. "

"But we can't have them on Earth." Jupiter interrupted "Demons that escaped sealing would hunt them like animals. And we might not be able to protect them. Their memories are lost and can't be restored until we release the demons of DarkKingdom. It's a risk we can't take. And our Prince and Princess are helpless for time being, they can't face forces of darkness now."

"That all sounds very complicated." Kakyuu said. "How about instead of what you proposed I send my Starlight to help you fight the danger?"

"It's impossible. Starlights are powerful but those demons are different, they came directly to us and we don't know why. Galaxia confirmed that only we can fight them, that our powers are synchronized with theirs and that actually we attracted them so they crawled through time gates lead by our light. Galaxia sent senshi even more powerful then Starlights but their blows went through those demons not even touching them."

"We don't understand the reason for that yet." Ami added. "This is one of the question we need to answer to be able to save our planet and ourselfs. " Kakyuu thought about all she had heard.

"I'll take care of them, how could I not." Kakyuu decided. "I wish there was something else I could do."

Venus sighed in relive and gave further instructions.

"They must be separated, their memories are lost but who knows what could happen if they met each other. They can't be reawaken until the time comes" Mars said.

"I'll arrange it somehow. They'll be my guests of honor. Starlights will be very happy to have Moon Princess here." Kakyuu said as she thought how much it could mean for Fighter.

"No, they can't be guests of honor. They must remain invisible, they have to be normal people leading normal lives. I think that demons won't follow them here. However if they would live in spotlight it would be just too easy for demons to find them. We can't take that chance. And you would not be able to stop those beasts. However if they'd be one of many people no one would be able to track them down." Venus added.

"If they had more power I could make them Starlights, but they are so drained of it. You see normal people don't live in the Golden Palace, the only people deprived of magic are servants." Kakyuu sighed.

"Servants sounds good. It's better then being half live locked in your mind with evil spirits." Venus said.

"I can't have Moon Princess nor Prince of Earth washing toilets in my palace, you do understand that." Kakyuu exclaimed shocked at that thought.

"Then keep them close in the capital, watch over them but let them have normal lives, keep them separated. Being out of the Palace is much better actually. Now there are just people, they will be invisible amongst crowd." Kakyuu sighed.

"How long will it take you?"

"It can't be too long. We need to hurry. We are thinking about weeks, possibly few months, hopefully not years. However we won't be able to contact you to update. Every contact could direct demons here. We must avoid any risk" Venus said.

"Please look over them." Mars whispered.

"It's an honor for me to help them." Kakyuu touched foreheads of unconscious figures on the ground again and a delicate light came out of the tips of her fingers. Senshi looked at her questioning.

"They'll speak the language of this planet when they wake up as if they were born here. I'll look over them although I won't be able to be at their side if they are to remain invisible. I promise you I'll do whatever I can to protect them while keeping them out of spotlight. No one else except of me will ever know their secret."

"Thank you" senshi said and they were gone.

**_*Few days later*_**

The blond girl gasped violently, opened eyes and sat down. She looked around.

„Where am I?"

„You are in QueensTown" beautiful woman with orange hair and red eyes answered. She was sitting by her bed.

"Oh." that's all she was able to say.

"Can you tell me your name?" Usagi sank in her thoughts for a long time after she had heard that question.

"I… I don't remember it". She looked up at the princess.

"Can you tell me something about your family? What's the name of your mother?"

"I don't know"

"Where did you come from?"

"I… can't remember?" she said terrified holding her head.

"Don't force yourself now, my child. Give yourself a few days. I can give you few facts about you. You are a victim of a brutal war that had finished only few years ago. Your town was destroyed. Almost everyone died. You were one of very few survivors. You were injured, there was no hope. You were unconscious for long time however lately miraculously you got better and one of my people brought you here. You are in the central hospital under care of my best doctor. Rest for few days, and we will speak again."

"Wait, what is my name?" Kakyuu didn't have a heart to take away even that from her.

"It's Usa." Kakyuu said and left the room.

Few days later:

"How is she doing?" Kakyuu asked concerned.

"Not well, she's been staring into the window for days and didn't eat much. She looks depressed and it's normal taking circumstances into consideration" Doctor Maxim answered. Kakyuu sighed and entered the room. How long was she suppose to hide Moon Princess here.

"Hello my child. Have you gotten any better?"

"I'm trying to remember anything but all is dark."

"You need more time child. You were very sick. I have a proposition for you." Kakyuu thought for a moment. She just couldn't lock Moon Princess in this hospital for unknown length of time. She didn't want to make this time futile. She wanted to give Moon Princess something that she could use in her life on Earth later on, the life that she watched from kittle. She hesitated for a bit before lying but she had made up her mind.

"Your parents, I don't know much about them, but I do know that they were doctors and healers. You were suppose to take after them. War broke those plans. But I don't see the reason why you shouldn't do it now."

"What else do you know about my past?"  
"Not much more. What do you think about studying in the CentralMedicalSchool that is connected to the hospital you are in right now? I could arrange that for you. You'd be close to me and I could watch over you."

"I don't know. This is very kind of you, I just…I'm not sure if I am capable of doing something like that. I feel lost."

"I understand but this would be to your benefit. You just can't keep sitting here all depressed. You've lost everything but you need to keep living. This is a knowledge that is needed anywhere. Even if you would regain your memories one day and you would decided to leave you'd be a highly educated individual. And I just know that helping other people is something you would want to do. Would you like that?"

"I don't know what I want. I feel so confused." She whispered looking pleadingly in Kakyuu's eyes.

"Give it a try my child. Give yourself a year to try if this is the path you want to follow. "

"Do I have a choice? Where else could I go?"

"Good girl. Luckily new semester starts in a week. Doctor Maximi will arrange everything and he'll watch over you for time being." She kissed Usagi in the forehead.

"I'll be watching over you, know that. However I can't come to you any longer and you can't tell anyone that we've spoken. Promise me that."

"I promise." She said sadly. She wanted this kind woman to help her but Doctor explained her, that Kakyuu was very important and didn't have time for taking care of someone so unimportant.

"And one more thing. You may not remember who you are, but I can tell you one thing about you. You are a survivor. Whatever happens you will always be able to make it through. Know that about yourself and all will be well. This is my promise to you." She said and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat at his desk and he was glad. New generation of students had come. All of them stupid, at least not smart enough for his expectations. If only he had been given the possibility to finish a medical studies he'd be the best damn doctor this hospital had had ever seen. Unfortunately since the Chaos had almost destroyed the system no one with power of Starlight was allowed to quit their duty. Even as a Starlight he was a Healer so it was only natural that he should had been given a possibility to be a doctor. He much preferred to heal people then fight in the wars. However life was unfair and he accepted it eventually. And he loved Kakyuu the most in the universe so being able to be near her as Starlight was good enough. She loved him bask as her senshi and although Kakyuu couldn't grant his wish to allow him to be a doctor she made him a one of coordinators between Starlight's ward in the hospital and Starlights. Even when he had to go to battlefield he(well actually she, since he turned into woman – all Starlights were woman, that's how it worked, who knows why) he was organizing the medical and healing help for injured and even perform first aid tasks.

Yaten assigned himself as lecturer for basic anatomy classes. He liked to get to know new students. Eventually about five of them would be joining Starlight's Ward in few years, so he wanted, when times come, be able to point out those most talented ones. Not that they would ever be good enough. This was his duty to motivate them during their first year of studying and if that meant he need to be jackass so be it. It's not that he found pleasure in tormenting students, well maybe just a little pleasure, but he was doing it for them. They would thank him one day (although no one ever had just yet).

A knock on the doors has brought him back to the ground. Did someone was insolent enough to interrupt him? Well, it was written on the door that he was suppose to have a tutoring hour right at that moment but no one had ever dared to come before.

"Come in." he said angrily. A blond girl entered.

He remembered her, she had been late for his classes, she had tripped on entering the aula and had distracted everyone from what he had been saying. When he had asked her in attempt to prove her how stupid she was about the names of spine bones she had just looked at him and couldn't spill a word.

And now she was interrupting his time .He gave her look 'get the hell out of here,' but she entered cheerfully ignoring that.

"I'm sorry, I've checked that you have tutoring hour now." She said shyly.

"Yes, but it's for the students with perspectives. With your lack of knowledge I don't think you are going to last even until the end of this term."

"I'm sorry, I've made a bad impression. But I came here to study, since I know that I'm lacking basic knowledge. Isn't this what tutoring hour is for?"

"No, I can't waist my precious time on you." She looked at him shocked.

"You are very rude. When I saw you I thought that you were a nice person who wants to help others." Yaten looked at her with disbelief. Students thought he was demanding or simply son of the… but no one had ever offended him like that. How was he make students to respect him if they though he was nice. Short people must use terror to get respect that was what he had learned.

"Well, being a doctor is a responsibility sweetie and not fun. I can't just pet my students and tell them how smart they are if they aren't. Life is tough." She sighed.

"I know that I may seem out of place, but please let me explain. I was very sick until recently..."

"I know you have some teary story, I just don't care sweetie." Yaten interrupted.

"I was told that you lost so much to Chaos, and I thought you would understand. My whole family and all the people who were dear to my died during the war. I was very sick and woke up from coma only few weeks ago with no memory of my life. I know how this sounds, but it's true, ask doctor Merik if you don't believe me. I have nothing and no one, I don't remember anything, even my name. The only thing I know is that my parents wanted me to take this path and be a doctor one day. It's all I've got, all I can stick to. I've been granted a chance to study, and I have nowhere else to go. I've learned about myself in past days that I may not be the smartest one and that I might be missing a lot of knowledge I should have at this point but I will fight to make it through. I owe that to my parents. "

Yaten sighed. He actually felt sorry for her. Every mentioning of Chaos brought those dark and awfull days to his mind. It's true he had lost a lot, some of his Straight friends, some people he knew and liked, a chance to quite Starlights and be a doctor and eventually he lost the connection and friendship of his leader Star Figter. Chaos took a lot from everyone. He was trying to find a softer words to tell the girl to go to hell but she interrupted his thoughts again.

"I know you are Starlight so you are under Kakyuu commands. Didn't she order all the Starlights to help normal people who were hurt by Chaos? I know it's been a while since war ended, but here I am. What would Kakyuu say if she knew you refuse to help someone so helpless like me? And you have a tutoring hour right now, you are paid for helping students and I am the only one here so I can't understand why can't you help me. Think again what your Princess would say."

_O hell, she didn't pull Kakyuu card, did she? _He thought angrily, but there was nothing he could say to that. He pointed her the chair and sighed.

"What's you name girl?"

"It's Usa."

"Sit down Usa and let's get started."

_'This was going to be a long semester' _he though.


	4. Chapter 4

Healer was nervous as she walked. On that day an official committee composed of Kakyuu and Starlights was going to CentralHospital to open a new community clinic and celebrate this great achievement. Healer had tried to evaded that celebration but since she closely cooperated with CentralHospital she had to go She knew that her students won't give her an easy time.

Until three years ago Yaten had been the terror of students although he was more or less their age. Then this student, Usa, had come to him. At first he though that she had been absolutely stupid, but she had morally blackmailed him to tutor her. He had been astonished by her lack of knowledge however as days and weeks had gone by she had started to make up backlogs. At the end of year he had found himself cheering for her during the tests and somehow miraculously she had passed them. In the next year they had started to talk, they had gone out sometimes and nobody knows when they had become friends. She started to advertise him among the students as best tutor and more and more people had come to him for help. If he had helped one person, how could he refuse someone else? Usa had advised everyone to pull the Kakyuu card so he wouldn't be able to say no. As time had gone by he had become a favorite of all students, with half of the girls in love with him for his absolute beauty. And as for Usa and her friends he somehow stack with them.

On this day it was going to come back and bite him in his butt. Only three days ago he had gone out with Usa and her fellow students to celebrate the start of the new semester. As alcohol had hit his veins and love for everyone had fulfilled him he confessed to his so called friends that he would be coming with committee to visit hospital and he had been worried that they would think of some stupid prank to humiliate him. Of course he had asked for it by this confession. If they hadn't been thinking about that before this definitely had provoked them. And he deserved it after the prank he pulled on them last term.

_'Remember not to drink with those bastards ever again' _she thought to herself.

Healer sighed resigned as she entered hospital. The visit was very official so she walked stiffly.

_'Halfway through main hall and nothing has happened yet'_ she though cheerfully.

But then she looked up and she saw them gathering at the lobby. All the girls she was tutoring and many other, dressed in pink dresses were standing above. They all looked like groupies. Did Healer under influence mentioned how she had hated groupies on Earth? She never mentioned that planet, but hey, we all know what alco could do.

"Healer we love you!" someone yelled.

"Send us a kiss"

"You are the most beautiful amongst Starlight."

Such and more humiliating stupid comments flew in the air. Healer cast her gaze to floor and proceed. She was not going to give them satisfaction.

_Only few more steps and we are out of the main lobby._ She thought as she stepped on someone. A woman with dark hair and blue eyes stopped suddenly and gave her a very condemning look 'what 's the meaning of this farce ?' Healer froze in fear and the black haired woman looked up with anger at the silly girls.

Usa was about to spill her lungs out she was laughing so hard looking at Yaten. Of course she was the one who yelled the loudest and played the biggest fool although she knew she would be as good as dead next time she'd see her fried. This was priceless and she wasn't going to waist one moment of this worrying. Yaten wasn't the nicest friend in the world and this was time for her revenge.

Suddenly she noticed that Starlight who was walking before Healer stopped suddenly and was looking up with annoyance at her. As Usa looked into her eyes her breath stopped and she couldn't just break the stare. She felt electricity going though her, body. They had been looking at each other for few seconds before some of her fellows elbowed her.

"Jeez, Usa breath!" she looked blankly at the speaker and looked back at the Starlight but she was turned to her princess by then. Kakyuu stopped alarmed by turmoil. She smiled and said delicately but firmly to people above:

"My dear children, I'm so very happy that cooperation between you and my Healer is going so well. We, people with power have been isolating ourselves from the rest of the world for a long time, and I think that this has made us sad. However seeing such bond between one of my Straights and humans is a honey to my heart." She gave Healer warm smile and she moved forward.

The applause and happy shouts from above followed her.

"Healer is the best."

Fighter just shook her head in annoyance and looked up again for a second at the blond girl and proceeded after the princess.

Healer feeling absolutely humiliated stretched her fist upward towards the girls, when she was sure no one from committee was looking. However Usa, the main initiator, didn't notice this. She was standing out of breath again.

"Usa, the hell?" someone ask "Why aren't you laughing. It was hilarious!"

"Who was that." She ask absent minded.

"Who?"

"The black-haired Starlight that Healer was following?"

"You mean Fighter? Healer's leader?"

"She was absolutely… amazing." Usa sighed. People around her giggled.

"Usa, have you lost your mind? Fighter?"

"Why?" she asked.

"She is know as one of the greatest bias amongst Starlights. She is a careerist who walks over dead bodies."

"No, I don't believe it, she didn't look like this." she denied

"Have you seen her gaze, she wanted to tear us apart."

"I don't think so, she looked just tired to me, maybe overwhelmed with duties, maybe sad too. But she didn't look mean."

"Didn't you hear that she was accused of treason? She had fled Kimoku when Chaos attacked and forced Healer and Maker to go with her. She only returned after war. She was searching for Princess so she wouldn't be without Kakyuu's protection. Most of the Starlights stayed here to fight but Fighter escaped. She could actually be charge with treason however Kakyuu prevented that. She said that Fighter had actually saved her. But everyone know it was lie. Poor princess was severely wounded, her star seed stolen. Nothing like that happened to Fighter. Can you imagine that? What's more Fighter wanted to pledge her allegiance to the Princess of Earth, however Earth Senshi knew who she was and didn't want her there. So she came back to Kimoku in a shame. Didn't Healer tell you about it? I though you were friends." Usagi was seriously angry by then.

"First of all, Yaten and I don't talk about past. I don't remember it and he doesn't want to, that's his right. But I am sure that even if he has bad relationship with his leader he would never spoke to any of you again hearing all the disgusting gossips you are repeating. Secondly I don't believe any word you've said about Fighter. There is something I saw in her eyes and I would never believe she would betray anyone to save herself."

"Jez, Usa, naïve as always. Hey don't get so upset. I understand why Yaten didn't speak to you about it. It must be hard for him too."

"Why?"

"Well, before Chaos came, Fighter had been the most popular amongst young Starlights – she was the most charismatic one, smart, funny, popular. Everyone admired her. Healer and she were very good friends. Now obviously Fighter hates Healer because everyone knows that Healer and Maker were forced by her to leave. No one accuses them, and she hates them for it."

"I don't want to hear another word of this." Usa said. "I don't know what happened, but Kakyuu defended Fighter and that means that all accusation were false. I think many people were jealous, maybe even many Starlights and they wanted her to go down. I've heard it's very completive environment if you want to climb high. For example Healer pulled back from this race to be able to work in medical filed. But coming back to Fighter, what's more she is also one of the leaders among Starlights as you said, which she wouldn't be if what you've said was true."

"Even if those were gossips, she wants to be the most important of Starlights now, she's still young but she is a climber. No one can denies that she is a careerist and merciless one too.

"Let's just stop this conversation right now." Usa sighed. She just couldn't believe all the things she heard about the Starlight she just had seen for a seconds but who made a great impression on her.


End file.
